Killer Midnight
by turtlechic13
Summary: When mysterious murders start popping up out of nowhere its up to the brothers to stop the murderer. But the murderer is more than they'd ever expect. When they're suddenly the victims, they must fight for their lives and the lives of the next victims. Will they survive this horror filled nightmare, or will this be their final battle for what's right? On Hold


The night was cold and dark. The pale face of the moon shone in the dark sky, its light spreading over the city below. People hurried along, trying to get to their destinations as fast as possible. They had no fears or worries as they walked through the streets lit by streetlamps. But they should've been scared.

As many people slept the night away, and as many worked or stayed up till dawn, a figure ran across the cities rooftops. He was a like a shadow in the night, leaving no trace or clue that he was ever near a person. It was a male, but it wasn't a person, no. It was a mutant turtle.

He was tall and lean, his feet barely grazing the concrete roofs as he sped along. The ending ties of his black mask waved behind him, like waves in a storm. His hazel eyes looked nowhere but ahead, his mind set on one destination. The wrappings on his feet, three fingered hands and forearms were all a dark gray. He wore no knee-pads or elbow-pads. Around his neck was a black scarf, stained with crimson blood. His weapon was a mere, but deadly, blade of steel.

His name was rare, yet special in its evil way. Born between the seconds were midnight and morning come together, raised in a house of killing and fear. He had witnessed the fifteen year old girl, the one who took care of him, murdered in front of his very eyes. A few days later, when mutagen was dumped upon him, he emerged as a five year old mutant turtle. Because of what had happened to him, because of the cruel world he was born in, because he was born in the mere seconds where midnight and morning collided, he had decided that his name was Midnight.

Midnight skidded to a stop on the edge of a building, and looked down into the dark alley. His eyes landed on his destination: a window that was barely hidden by a fire escape. With one swift movement he jumped onto the fire escape, barely making a sound or making the iron bars jiggle. But the person inside heard him anyway.

The window suddenly opened and a gray haired man with a black hat and green jacket poked his head out. The man suddenly smiled at seeing the turtle and said, "Well, don't just stand there, come in!"

Midnight stared at him in surprise before jumping onto the fire escape and climbing into the window. He landed on a soft carpet and looked around himself. His eyes landed on a board with thousands of pictures of the alien life forms known as Kraang, and blurry images of four people high fiving each other on a rooftop. The black masked ninja squinted at the photos, trying to make out the one with six people in the photo running across the rooftops.

Suddenly, he heard a _click_ and turned around to see the man had closed the window. Flipping on the light, the man revealed himself to be Mr. Curtsmen. Wiping his hands off he turned to the turtle he had welcomed in, but stopped dead in his tracks. Out of the corner of his eye, Midnight could see Mr. Curtsmen look at him in horror.

"Y-you're not one of the turtles," Curtsmen murmured, loud enough so Midnight could hear him. The ninja only smiled, revealing crystal white fangs. Curtsmen backed up in horror, trying to grab the window and run out. But Midnight was faster than the aged man.

In a swift movement Midnight had grabbed Mr. Curtsmen by the arm and thrown him at the ground. The old man struggled to get back up, but in an instant Midnight had the tip of his blade at his throat. Curtsmen didn't move a muscle, scared that this might be his end.

His attention was drawn to the turtle, who had started to chuckle. Finally, he said, "Seems you've made your final mistake, Doctor Curtsmen, for you're not leaving here alive."

The man looked up at the ninja in fear before he was pulled to his feet, the sword digging into his throat the entire time. Midnight smiled one last time . . . and that was the last thing he saw. With one swing the sword sliced cleanly through Curtsmen's throat. A small _thud_ was heard as Curtsmens head hit the ground, blood spilling around it. His body crumpled to the ground, his skin cold as ice.

Midnight stood there for a few minutes, watching as Curtsmens blood stained the once white carpet crimson. He looked at his sword, the blade dripping with the old man's warm blood. With his fingers he gently slid them over the blade, coating them in blood. He brought his hand to his lips and licked them clean, smiling as the warm liquid slid down his throat.

Putting his blade back in its rightful holder, he turned his attention to the photo with the four creatures. Picking it off the board he started to realize the animals were four teenage turtles. Looking out the window he smiled and said, "Watch out turtles, for you're my next prey."


End file.
